Loving the enemy
by nightlock77
Summary: Draco's daughter has come to Hogwarts to have fun and learn magic. But James Potter is in her year. What will happen when the pair clash?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! This is my first fanfic, and it's an idea that's been in my head for a while before I decided to actually type it up. The story might have big gaps in time. It will all be second person. Please review? Pretty please?**

"Daddy…"

"Sweetheart, it's going to be alright." Draco Malfoy replied, as he drove his daughter up to Kings Cross

"But what if…just say…Grandfather will be so disappointed…" she whispered.

"Carina, stop worrying. Your Grandfather is a very stupid man, and you mustn't listen to anything he says about blood purity and Hogwarts. You just need to worry about having fun."

"Are you sure _you_ won't be disappointed if I'm not in Slytherin? Because Grandfather did say…" the little blonde girl in the back of the car asked anxiously.

"Nothing matters Cari, as long as you're happy. Your mother and I are so proud of you, and we always will be. You don't need to worry about what house you'll be in."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Carina's heart sank. Although her father had told her just hours before that he would not be disappointed, whatever house she got into, she couldn't help feeling a sense of disloyalty to her family. She stood and handed the hat to Professor Bell, and joined her new classmates at the Gryffindor table. She looked around. Several of the faces were friendly, and one boy with *black* hair was staring at her.

"Hello, I'm Emily Finnegan. What's your name?" asked a girl with frizzy brown hair, which looked like her head had exploded.

"I'm Carina. Cari," she replied, holding her hand out for Emily to shake, just as twins "Scamander, Lorcan" and "Scamander, Lysander" were placed in Ravenclaw.

"Well Cari, this is Matilda," she indicated to a girl with a black bob, "James," indicating the boy who was watching her, "and Trevor," she pointed to a boy with curly, mousy hair, and an anxious expression. James was putting Carina on edge with his staring, so she turned and began talking to Matilda. Finally, when "Zabini, Chrysanthemum" had been sorted into Slytherin, the headmaster tapped on the side of his goblet.

"Attention! Can I have your attention please? Excuse me!" Professor Flitwick, Hogwarts headmaster had stood on the table in order to get himself noticed. "Let the feast begin!" The golden plates in front of them filled with mounds of hundreds of different types of food, and everybody dug in happily. An hour later, when the feast had finished, Flitwick dismissed them all, and Carina followed the Gryffindor prefects, suddenly very tired. When they reached the tower, after taking several detours because of the a lost toad, Cari didn't even have time to have a look at her new home before getting changed and collapsing into her soft, warm bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: \Second chapter. There might be more today, 'cause I have them written out. Again, don't own HP.**

Cari blinked sleepily as she stretched and stared around the circular dormitory. Matilda and two other girls were still asleep, but Emily was awake, dressed and sorting out her bag for the day's lessons. She quickly got up and ready, as the other girls in their dormitory were just getting up. She walked down the stairs to the great hall with Emily, ready for a full day of lessons, hoping she wouldn't be too bad at anything. They had a quick bowl of Cheerie-Owls, washed down with a goblet of pumpkin juice, and then hurried to Potions, collecting their books on their way down.

* * *

It was not the best start to the day. Emily had blown up her cauldron, showering everyone in newt tails, and in Transfiguration, only Matilda was able to turn her matchstick into a needle. They arrived back in the common room feeling annoyed with how the day went, and settled down to do the large amount of homework the teachers had set them.

"Hey, need some help?" James had come up to Carina while she was reading through the theory of the levitating spell, and was grinning at her.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Don't you have homework to do?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, done it all. James Potter, at your service." He gave a mock bow and held out a hand for her to shake.

"Oh. Well, I think I'm fine James."

"What's your name?"

"It's none of your business"

"Well, if you're in my house, I think I have the right to know."

"No, you don't. If I don't want you to know-"

"What difference is it going to make?"

"It will make all the difference in the world if you've been told the wrong things!"

"And? I don't care."

"Fine! My name is Carina Malfoy, daughter of Draco Malfoy. I hope you're happy now."

"Everyone had put down what they were doing, and sixteen pairs of eyes followed Carina as she walked over to the staircase leading up to the dormitory.

"Would have thought you would be in Slytherin, being a Death Eater." James called from his spot near the fireplace. Carina froze, and turned around slowly.

"And you, James Potter, are an arrogant pig, just like the rest of your stupid family. Goodnight."

Hushed whispers followed her upstairs to the dormitory, and she crawled into bed, feeling lonely and upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you if you reviewed/put my story on alert. This chapter is short compared to the last one.**

**Do I really have to put a disclaimer on each chapter? Yes? Oh. I don't own Harry Potter. In fact, I only own the OCs**

The next morning, Carina woke early and came downstairs, knowing that there would be no-one in the common room, so she could finish her homework in peace. However, when she arrived, she walked into a tall boy with bright blue hair.

"I heard there was a disturbance in the common room last night." Teddy Lupin, the Head Boy looked down at Carina.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Don't worry about it. Most of the Weasleys and Potters may not like your family, but that boy's father knows your father isn't that bad. But bearing that in mind, they did have some history here. Stay away from him." Teddy walked off, silently muttering "If you know what's good for you."

Carina looked confused as Teddy turned his back on her. She'd heard Teddy Lupin was Harry Potter's godson, but they were related. They were second cousins, so why was Teddy being so hostile? It wasn't as if they had ever met before, but her father had shown her the family tree, and Teddy was definitely on it. But then…Her great aunt Bellatrix was believed to have killed Teddy's mother, Nymphadora, so it was understandable. But still, her father wasn't like that, or her mother. Only her Grandfather Lucius still believed in that sort of thing. Someone walked into her, and she turned around to yell, but it was James. There was no way she was talking to him after last night, so she turned and stalked off out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! Double chapter upload today, because we had a short day at school. Again, I don't own Potter, the magical world, nor am I minister for magic. Yet.**

It had been several weeks since Carina had called James an arrogant pig, but she was settling in well at Hogwarts. She excelled in Potions, but Emily seemed to blow up her cauldron every lesson, leading to a number of points taken away from Gryffindor. However, James was giving her a hard time in all her lessons. It was mostly just snarky comments, but occasionally he would pull a prank, leading to her being covered in earth from Herbology, or her wand igniting a cushion in charms. What made it worse was that Teddy Lupin backed James up in every argument, whether he knew what it was about or not. However, she was enjoying her time at Hogwarts, and finally wrote to her Father, informing him about what house she had been sorted into. His reply was short, but heart warming; her parents were both proud of her, and would be forever. She knew that this was true, but there was a small niggling part of her that was scared about what her Grandfather Lucius thought.

* * *

James and his friends sauntered up to where Carina was sitting in the common room. She sighed. She was trying to do the two foot essay Professor Bell had set them, and she was going to get nowhere if she was being confronted by them.

"What are you up to?" Fred Weasley, James' right-hand man asked.

"Homework. Haven't you got any?"

"Nah, done it all." James repeated the words he had said at the beginning of September.

"I doubt that, Potter."

"Well, you know, if we're getting nowhere on this essay, I don't think it's fair that she does." Aidan Wood, younger brother of the Quidditch Captain, snatched her parchment and tore it in two, throwing it into the fire.

"What did-" Carina began, but she was interrupted by James

"What in the name of Dumbledore did you do that for?" Carina was shocked. James Potter, standing up for her?"

"You can't just go around ripping homework up. Just because you got two out of ten in the last test, doesn't mean you can go around taking it out on other people."

"Yeah," Fred Weasley joined in. He was clever, but didn't push himself too hard unless he had to. She sat next to him in Charms, and he did next to nothing, but what he did was actually very good. Cari couldn't be bothered to listen to them arguing, so she got up with a fresh piece of parchment and continued her work upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to those who have put my story on alert. Still don't own Harry and co. Any questions you want to ask, PM me, and I'll send you a reply if I know the answer. If I don't, it's because it's not in my head/written down yet.**

The next morning, when she arrived downstairs, James was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about what Aidan did."

"It doesn't matter Potter. Just leave me alone in future."

"Fine. Sorry for trying to make it up to you." He stomped off to talk to Fred.

* * *

Carina walked down to breakfast. It was a cold Saturday, and by the look of the enchanted ceiling, it was going to rain later.

"I'm so glad it's Saturday. I can get all of my homework out of the way in the morning, and just relax for the rest of the weekend."

"Well, it's the Quidditch match this afternoon. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Hey, Trevor, isn't your sister in the team?"

"Yes." Trevor sounded gloomy.

"What's up Trev?"

"My toad's gone missing again. I don't know where he is, and Dad said he was the last one."

"It's OK Trevor. I'm sure he'll turn up" Emily patted him on the back, and reached for toast.

"Hey, the post's come!" A shout from an older student further down the table caused the rest of Gryffindor to look up, along with the other three houses. Nearly all the students were staring intently at the enchanted ceiling, looking for their packages or letters from home. A barn owl fluttered down and landed in front of Carina.

"It's from mum and dad!"

_Dearest Carina,_

_How are you? Scorpius is missing you especially. I hope you're doing well, but I write to you with bad news. Sweetheart, don't be alarmed, but your Grandfather Lucius has been told you have been placed in Gryffindor. We don't know how he found out, as so far as I know your father didn't mention a word to him, but he seems to be extremely angry. Please don't worry; we are trying to talk him round. Your Grandmother Narcissa believes he is being quite silly about the whole thing, and wishes you well. My parents are both proud of you as well. Have fun, darling, but remember to do ALL your work._

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Cari sighed. Her Grandfather was being stupid, and she knew that, but there was a part of her that felt that something was going to go badly wrong…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating over the weekend. I was busy with GCSE revision...Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

The party in the common room after the Quidditch match was loud and wild. Gryffindor had won, 150-0, in a heated match where no goals were scored, thanks to Alice Longbottom's excellent Keeper skills, and Viktor Wood's final catch of the snitch after four hours. The pair were laughing and joking, and Roxanne Weasley was talking to Carina about her spectacular bludger hit that had broken a Hufflepuff player's nose.

"I didn't mean to, of course, but I saw him coming towards me at the front, and there was a bludger coming to me from the side, and I just whacked it towards him, and it happened to hit his nose. I really don't think it was any fault of mine, if he's too stupid to get out of the way, and I was just trying to get him to stop coming towards me."

Carina liked Roxy. She was nice to talk to, and even though she had been nervous about telling her who she was, and three years older than her, Roxy didn't seem to care about her name.

"Roxanne, do you know where Vicky is?" Teddy Lupin, with orange hair, had walked up.

"She went down to the Room, Ted."

"Was she with anyone?"

"Hm, let me think. It was either…well, actually I don't know their names, but they're in her year, and it was definitely one of them."

"Merlin's pants. I'd better find her."

"Ted. Calm down."

"She's only fifteen!"

Carina sidled away from the argument. However, when she was half way across the room, she bumped into James.

"Move, Potter. I don't have time for this."

"Why are you being so hostile? I apologized, didn't I?"

"Yes. But frankly, I know you're going to do it again someday, so I may as well hate you in advance."

"Why are you so complicated? I apologized, but you seem to hate me even more? I'm trying not to hate you, but you're really making it difficult!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The room went silent. Cari stared around, turned red, and ran up the stairs.

**A/N: Ah, Oliver Wood. Yes, his sons are named after the two seekers who played in the World Cup final. And Teddy, when will you learn...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Argh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been revising. I'm also running out of chapters to upload...and also ideas. Help?**

**Again...I don't own HP**

"Cari? Carina." Emily gently shook her friend awake. "C'mon, get up"

Carina groaned. She didn't want to go downstairs and face everyone after her outburst last night, but she knew she would have to.

"Do you want to come down to the lake with us?"

"Sure. Let me just get dressed. What time is it?"

"Nine. Don't worry, James won't be walking around the castle today as far as I know; he's got homework, and lots of it by the sound of how he was moaning to the Head Boy."

"Great."

* * *

The walk around the grounds calmed Cari down. Emily was in a talkative mood today, and they discussed the teachers, homework, and yesterday's Quidditch match, until Emily remembered some Charms that she hadn't done.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Cari?"

"Yes?"

"Could I copy your Charms essay?"

"Sure. See you in a bit" Carina walked down to the edge of the lake, where two boys dressed in Ravenclaw robes were sitting, discussing the silver hippogriffs by the groundskeeper's hut. Their heads turned when they heard Carina kick aside some leaves in order to sit down, and got up and sat on either side of her.

"I'm Lorcan"

"I'm Lysander"

"I'm Carina" Noticing that Carina looked confused, the twins proceeded to explain the difference between them.

"I have a scar here-"Lorcan pointed to his cheek, where a barely visible line extended about a centimetre down "-from where a Kneazle scratched me."

"And I have freckles," Lysander waved a hand across his nose.

"Well." Carina glanced around as an awkward silence crept over. Lorcan smiled, and Lysander began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

But they just kept on laughing, and eventually Cari found herself giggling along with them.

**A/N: I find the twins slightly annoying to be honest...and I really don't know how they ended up like that. Ah well, forwards! And review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to leave it this long to update...I'm overloaded at the moment, but that will go away in three weeks ish? I'll keep updating as much as I can in this time period, but after that updates will pick up...hopefully...**

**Still don't own HP, but then, if I did i wouldn't be writing this...surely?**

Christmas had arrived, and Carina had finished packing her trunk, ready to go home for the holidays. Emily and Matilda were staying, as well as Trevor and Aidan. Cari was checking around her bed for anything she could have forgotten when-

"There's a toad here!" Cari squealed. Carefully, she picked it up, and took him down to the common room.

"Fergus! You found him!" Trevor was delighted. He scooped up Fergus from Cari's hands and rushed upstairs with him to put him back in his tank.

"Lucky you found him, Cari. Imagine if we'd stepped on him!" Matilda shivered at the prospect. "Owl me over the holidays will you?"

"Don't worry, I will."

Hugging her friends, Carina began dragging her trunk, with her cat following, out of the room.

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hello love. How was your first term?" Draco smiled as his daughter climbed into the back of the car, and began concentrating on the road as Carina began chattering away about the friends she's made, and the classes she had enjoyed until finally-

"What about Grandfather Lucius?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we've talked him round for now."

Cari gulped. 'For now' didn't sound very good.

"But we've invited lots of your relatives over for Christmas; your uncles and aunts and cousins on your mum's side, and all your grandparents, so it should be fun this year. Excited?" Draco seemed oblivious to his daughter's worries.

"Definitely. When are they coming?"

"On…Sunday I believe. But you better ask your Mum about it, she'll know better than I do."

Finally, they arrived. Their home was a small house in the country, not too far away from London, but far enough away from Malfoy Manor that it was difficult for long journeys without apparating, as Lucius was too old to apparate successfully and Carina and Scorpius didn't like the feeling.

"Cari!" Scorpius came running out of the house. He was nine, and was very close to his older sister. "Did you miss me?"

"Definitely. What have you been up to?"

Scorpius proceeded to tell the tale of what had happened when they had gone to visit Diagon Alley, to get their mum some new dress robes, and how they had started talking to one of her friends, and before they knew it, Scorpius had wandered off to Florean Fortescues. He was found, after a frantic search, half an hour later asleep with his face covered in ice cream, and a rather large, empty sundae glass in front of him, due to the fact that he had had several galleons in his pocket during the trip, and went slightly crazy in the ice cream parlour. Carina smiled at her brother's tale. She was glad to be home.

**A/N: Ta for reading. Reviews are accepted, now anonymously as well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh dear...I am truly sorry for what has not happened over the past 6-monthsish...updates. Please don't hate me, but it's about the right time of year for a Christmas chapter? Right? Right...haha haha...no.**

Christmas was not as expected at Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Narcissa had arrived three days after Carina's return, and Lucius had promptly ignored her as she went to welcome her. After opening her presents in the morning with her family whilst her grandparents were still sleeping, Cari began dreading Christmas dinner. She was right to be scared. Over dinner, Scorpius and Lucius began having a conversation about the Hogwarts Houses…

"So, which house do you hope to be placed in?" Lucius began, smiling fondly at his grandson.

"Well, I'd like to be in Slytherin, but I wouldn't mind being in any house. Even Hufflepuff seems alright. I mean, they all seem the same really, at the moment."

"But I would hope, Scorpius, that you don't want to follow in you traitor of a sister's footsteps, hmm?"

A shocked silence ensued around the table.

"I mean…of course...I do believe that…" Lucius spluttered as four sets of angry eyes glared at him.

"Dad. Could I have a quick word?" Draco's anger was unmistakable in his voice, and her grandfather's shame was evident in his face.

Cari swallowed her final mouthful, excused herself, and went quietly up to her room. An owl was tapping on the glass, looking very frustrated, as it had evidently been there for quite some time. Assuming the letter was from Matilda, Cari grabbed it, patted the owl once, and ripped it open, only to find unfamiliar handwriting staring her in the face.

_Hi Carina._

_So, don't ask how I go your address, but seriously now. I'm still really sorry, but please don't hate me. I don't want to be enemies, and my dad said that this is not how he wants my Hogwarts experience to go; me hating the same family he did, but for much less honourable reasons. Apparently._

_Truce?_

_James_

Carina smiled.

"Truce."

**A/N: So they don't quite hate each other as much anymore**

**Again, sorry, but hopefully I will be updating more regularly...I hope**


End file.
